Big Sky Country Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Dolly' Dolly is Sawyer Oakley's horse. He is riding her when you first meet him. Sawyer confirms she was named after Dolly Parton. 'Larry' Sawyer tells you that Larry can work on your vehicle. 'Calf' Taking a wrong turn into the barn, you meet an adorable calf who wants to get to know you. Its mom isn't thrilled with you. Chapter 3 'Judy Anderson' Judy, a character in the Big Sky Country series, is in charge of the coffee shop in Sweetridge. She is first seen in Chapter 3. She is seen again at the County Fair in Chapter 6, where she is one of the judges in the pie competition. She attends the meeting in Book 2, Chapter 1. Her last name is revealed in Book 2, Chapter 12, when you and Willow watch the footage in which she appears. Judy resembles Candy Crenshaw with different hair. She shares the same surname as Nicole Anderson from Bloodbound. 'Charlie Sanchez' Charlie runs the hardware store in Sweetridge. He, non-coincidentally to the fact that it was in charge of shop class, only has eight fingers. One of the missing fingers is a pinky. He attends the meeting in Book 2, Chapter 1. In Book 2, Chapter 10, you can mention that he appears to be on Tate's side and that you plan to get his endorsement. In the following chapter, he mentions that he has always lived there and that his store is a family business. He mentions his father and grandfather. His last name is revealed in Book 2, Chapter 12, when you and Willow watch the footage in which he appears. His appearance is modeled after the construction worker first seen in Bloodbound, Book 1. He also shares the same forename as Charlie Carmichael from Wishful Thinking and the same surname as Elena Sanchez and Brenda Sanchez from Rules of Engagement. 'Leonardo "Leo" Miller' Leonardo runs a flower shop in Sweetridge. Although "Leonardo" is his real name, Asha Roanhorse calls him "Leo". Judging from his dialogue, most of the visitors only come to eat the pretzels he keeps in a large wooden barrel. You can meet him again when you search for Dallas. He also appears at the end of the book to stop Garret. He attends the meeting in Book 2, Chapter 1. His last name is revealed in Book 2, Chapter 12, when you and Willow watch the footage in which he appears. He is remodeled as Arnold Northman in Bloodbound, Book 1, and the unnamed Bartender in The Senior. 'Gladys' If you visit Leonardo's flower shop, you will also meet his parrot, Gladys. Even though you hear her, she remains unseen. Gladys is described to be a large green parrot, sitting on a stand in the corner. When you enter, she asks "Whaddaya want?!" Leonardo repeatedly tells her to shut up. She shares the same name as Gladys from The Royal Romance. 'Colt Kennedy' Colt runs the local bar, Rusty Gate Bar, where meetings of the Historical Society are sometimes held. He appears at the end of the book and states his belief that many employees of AgraCorp are illuminati. He attends the meeting in Book 2, Chapter 1, because he thinks Armageddon will start there. His last name is revealed to be Kennedy in Book 2, Chapter 14. He shares the same forename as Colt Kaneko from the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series 'Clerk' You meet her at the post office when you and Dallas go to pick up a package. She refuses to hand it to him since the name on the package and the name on his ID don't match. You can either choose to help him get the package in a premium scene, or leave and tell Dallas to try again when a different clerk is present. Chapter 4 'Cat' If you decide to help Sawyer shovel out old boards and straw from the barn that you are about to renovate, you hear squeaks and find a litter of kittens. The barn cat is a mama cat, named Ruby. Sawyer lets you hold one kitten. In Chapter 13, after putting out the barn fire, you find her kittens and assume Ruby got them out. Her animal model looks like the kitten in Rules of Engagement, Book 2. Chapter 5 'Mayor Leo Calhoun' He is the mayor of Sweetridge. He seems nice, but ineffectual at the fair seeing as, according to him, Asha is the one who really knows what is going on. In Book 2, Chapter 1, he declares he is stepping down as mayor after his work of eight years. Chapter 6 'Rancher' He is interested in buying Oakley stock, but not until some months later. Chapter 8 'Peewee' While walking along the sidewalk in town the day of the visit to the bank, Brooklynne runs into Peewee, who is out for a walk with his owner, Dave. 'Dave' His dog Peewee runs into Brooklynne. He tells you he just came from Skyfest and recommends going up in a balloon and that you should go and find Fred. When you go find Fred, he tells you how much he liked "Doggie Dave" and agrees to give you a ride even though his shift is over because of how much he likes him. His appearance is modeled after Tucker Paisley and shares the same forename as Dave. Both are characters from Red Carpet Diaries. 'Fred' Fred is in charge of hot air balloon rides in Billings. It is time for him to get off his shift when you meet him, but because of your recommendation from "Doggie Dave" he agrees to give you a ride in his balloon. His appearance is modeled after the Dryve driver, a character in Red Carpet Diaries. 'Bill' Bill is Cliff's banker. When the Oakley's come to see them he is very surprised that they have the money and, much to Cliff's disgust, went behind their back to agree to introduce them to a man who has an offer for them. He seems surprised that Cliff would be so upset at his actions and does seem to take the money when it is thrown onto the counter in front of him. He shares the same forename as Bill Holton from Most Wanted and Bill from Sunkissed. Chapter 10 'Nurse' She gives you an update on Cliff's status after his surgery after he had a heart attack. She resembles Leah Myers from Lovehacks, but has different skin color, hairstyle and shape of eyebrows. Her design is also used for an unnamed doctor in a premium scene in High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 13. Chapter 11 'Bear' When Duke grabs Brooklynne to leave camp, a bear injures Duke and scares Brooklynne. It takes Miles to distract the bear and Sawyer to knock it into the river to save Brooklynne. It resembles The Bear from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. Chapter 12 'Mack Valenti' First seen as the Scowling Guy in the bar, Mack Valenti is a bounty hunter sent to capture Dallas James, who was framed by his ex's ex-boyfriend, a star quarterback and son of a city councilman back in Tulsa. Your character and Dallas try to divert his attention away when he arrives at the Oakley Ranch. Chapter 15 'Recruiter' No matter which profession you picked for Your Character in Chapter 1, she calls you to reply to your job application that you sent before arriving at the Oakley farm. If you chose to be a writer, she offers a writing job at The Weekly. If you chose to be a teacher, she offers you a teaching job at Baytown Academy. If you chose to be a programmer, she offers you a coding job at Teknology. All job offers are set in Boston. She has the same character model as Anita, Viktor Montmartre's secretary in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, as well as Whisper from The Heist: Monaco. Book 2 Chapter 1 Cow This is one of the cows you milk on your first day after you officially accepted to stay on the farm and work there. The cow resembles the one you could name in Book 1 but doesn't use the name and can therefore be considered to be a different cow. Horse After you have finished milking the cows, you let the horses out of the stables and lead them to the pasture. This gray horse is one of them. Chapter 2 Cassie Cassie is the little girl who is saved by Dallas from being hit by a sign. She resembles Lulu Yazdi. Bronco Sawyer is riding this bronco horse. It resembles the gray horse from Chapter 1. In Chapter 4, Sawyer is practicing with the Bronco. Chapter 4 'Rodeo Coordinator' If you decide to buy the premium outfit, he asks if you want to participate in the events, as they could use some more volunteers for their goat tying contest. He resembles Ned Mallory from It Lives Beneath. 'Goat' It... participates in aforemenntioned goat tying event. 'Cherry Pie' This is the horse Sawyer is riding during the rodeo. Chapter 6 'Roadstop Guide' She tells you more about the world's largest ball of twine and resembles Eleanor Harlenay. 'Waitress' She resembles Izzy. 'Abigail James' The mother of Dallas who was mentioned several times in previous chapters. She also appears in Chapter 10, if you spend time with Dallas. Now that his name is cleared, they call each other every day. Abigail wishes you a happy birthday on the phone. She resembles Kim Washington, Sloane Washington's mother. 'Boone Crawford' The man whose testimony got Dallas into trouble. He resembles Seth. 'Hollis Knox' First mentioned here, he is the best rodeo cowboy of all time according to Dallas. Sawyer has to go up against him in the upcoming rodeo. He makes an appearance in Chapter 7 and is nearly 50, according to Dallas. He resembles Grant. Chapter 7 'Amos Winters' He is the new district attorney of Tulsa Country and tells Dallas that all charges against him have been dropped. He resembles Michael Kim, Mike Xiao and several other characters across series, and he shares the same surname as Samantha Winters and Chris Winters. 'Bronco 2' The horse Hollis Knox is riding. It resembles Dolly from Book 1. 'Bronco 3' The horse Sawyer is riding. It resembles the adoptable horse ... 'Paramedic' She resembles the paramedic from Wishful Thinking. 'Doctor' You meet her if you take the premium scene? She resembles Julia Mason in the version of Dr. Ryan from Open Heart. Chapter 8 'Bulls' Cliff makes you choose between three bulls. One of them has anger issues and another one is skinny and sick. The third one ignores you while munching on food. Cliff will be pleased if you pick the last one. In Chapter 10, their appearance is used for several cows you help Juliette with. 'Auctioneer' When you attend the auction for lot 28-E, this auctioneer runs the bidding. His character model resembles Langdon Kavinsky from Bloodbound, Book 2. 'Bidder' She bids against you for the bull you want, raising you to your maximum budget of $7500. Her character model resembles Lucretia Nevrakis from The Royal Romance, Book 3. Chapter 9 'Ice Cream Server' He welcomes you, Brooklynne and Miles to Happy Pappy's Ice Creamery, where the ice cream is free if they are not smiling! When Miles wonders if his face hurts from all that smiling, he tells you he is contractually prohibited from answering the question. 'Liv' She and Ryan come into the ice cream parlor while you're there, first only referred to as Falconville Teens. They wonder if they know Miles and Brooklynne from somewhere as they seem really familiar. She uses Alexis Davenport' character model and shares the same first name as Liv Denara. 'Ryan' If you convince Brooklynne and Miles to stay and pretend they're there for a date (premium scene), the teens introduce themselves and finally recognize Brooklynne as "the girl from that viral video." He uses the same character model as young Scott and shares the same forename as Ryan Summers from the Most Wanted series. 'Camerawoman' She's part of Bentley's crew. You first meet her while exploring with Asha and Dallas. She uses the same character model as the camerawoman from Platinum. 'Saddle Shop Owner' You visit his shop with Juliette and Sawyer. He mistakes you for being part of the Smalltown, USA crew and you nonchalantly decide to not disabuse him of the notion. He resembles the Rancher from Book 1. Chapter 11 'Willow LaBrea' Only mentioned in this chapter, she is the showrunner for Smalltown, USA. She makes an appearance in Chapter 12. She resembles Shannon Davenport. Chapter 12 'Bartender' You meet her at the club Bentley invites you to. Chapter 15 'Jasper's Minion' She is paid to hand out candy canes and buttons to encourage people to vote for Jasper. Appealing to her fashion sense does not lure her to Asha's side. Her character model resembles Amber Hutchinson from the High School Story: Class Act series. 'Gertrude' When Gertrude comes to vote, Cliff helps her out of the car. Anna-Marie calls her by name and tells her "hands off" of Cliff if you encouraged Cliff and Anna-Marie to get together in Book 1. Her character model resembles Teresa Martinez from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Old lady Harris' According to Jo, she changed her vote to Asha. 'John Stevenson' According to Jo, he changed her vote to Asha. 'Milton' According to Miles, he and his wife changed their votes to Jasper because of the Smalltown, USA incident. Chapter 16 'Cinnamon' Cinnamon is a horse. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Big Sky Country' Characters Category:Groups